I never was Mr Brightside
by Kalyte Rose
Summary: Can Heero cope with all the pain he experiences after he sees Relena with Quatre? Ah, the art of the oneshot! This little one is based on a Killers song. Enjoy.


A/N: So yea, don't like Heero and Relena together? Too bad, I do. Here's a dandy lil' songfic about it, thanks to the Killers. The reason its rated T is because they Killers are dirty, dirty boys!

Disclaimer: I'm poor. Of course I don't own any of this stuff.

**I never was Mr. Brightside**

_I'm coming out my cage _

_and I been doing just fine _

"Man, Heero, I don't believe you!" Duo cried, "So…so social, so friendly. Dare I say, happy?" Heero laughed, a gravelly sound Duo still wasn't used to.

"I dunno," he shrugged, "I just figure going to a club with you and Hilde would do me some good." He thought to himself, 'Maybe someone else can come too…' Heero didn't kid himself. The war was over and he was flying high. No more responsibilities; he could finally live his life like a normal teenager.

He flopped down on his bed and dug around underneath till he found what he was looking for. He dialed Relena's number.

_Gotta gotta be down _

_because I want it all_

'Ok, so she can't come,' he told himself, 'That's ok.' This put a damper in his plans, but Heero was determined to have a good time. Hell, maybe he'd even flirt around a bit. Duo was good looking enough to attract women, so he'd just have to turn on the charm. That is, if he even knew how.

This little detail got him thinking. Here he was thinking about taking Relena out on the town, when he wasn't even sure what he wanted with her. Sure, he had feelings for her, but what was he really supposed to do? He frowned. Relena certainly had no problems dealing with her feelings. She'd followed him around like a lost puppy through the war. Oh and then there was the party Duo had thrown. He'd told Heero it was an opportunity for him to see what teenagers who **weren't **assassins did. However, Heero had only learned one thing: Relena could kiss.

"Mm," Heero mused to himself. Her lips had been so soft, not to mention the look in her eyes afterward. He went weak just thinking about it.

_It started out with a kiss_

Heero realized he'd made a huge mistake. He was out at the club, and Duo was dancing rather suggestively with Hilde. The music was pounding and scores of scantily clad women were on the dancefloor. However Heero could only see one person.

_How did it end up like this?_

There she was, Relena. Her long blonde hair swept down over her blue eyes and her thin shoulders. The thick strands ran down to accentuate the curvature of her breasts and hips. However, around her hips was a long arm. Quatre stood next to her, and she was running her fingers through his platinum hair. 'It's fine,' Heero thought, his heart pounding at the walls of his chest, 'It's just Quatre.' No sooner had the thought entered his mind when Relena turned up and kissed him.

_It was only a kiss_

He saw the pretty pink tongue that had made his whole being tingle with excitement enter Quatre's mouth. Heero tried twice to inhale, and then finally darted out of the club. What had just happened? How could she? You don't kiss a friend like that. But that was the exact kiss he'd been given.

_It was only a kiss_

Was that it? Was he just some other guy in a long series of men? Relena was pretty much queen of the world. She probably had lots of men after her, why **would **she care about some fallen war hero? Never mind the fact that he'd ignored her, threatened to kill her, and most of all had never made any moves on her. He hadn't even said anything after she kissed him. What was he supposed to say?

Duo ran out of the club, grinning like a madman. "What's the matter? Music to loud for you?" he chided his friend.

"No, I just don't think I'm ready for all this change just yet," Heero forced what he was sure was his last smile.

_Now I'm falling asleep _

_and she calling a cab_

_While he's having a smoke_

_And she's taking a drag_

Heero walked into his room. In a few hours he knew Duo would be home, and he dreaded it. On his bed lay Relena's number on a napkin from the party. He quickly threw it away. Unfortunately, his heart was faster then his hands. His mind was already replaying every detail of the kiss. Quatre's arm around her waist, her tinkling laughter at something he'd said, her head tilting back.

_Now I'm going to bed _

_and my stomach is sick _

_and its all in my head_

He laid down on the bed trying to shake off the memory, which felt ingrained in his tattered psyche. He flipped off the lights to drown in the darkness, but he only saw the picture more clearly on his dark ceiling.

His mind was spinning. Relena was so beautiful even in another man's arms. And Quatre. He was just the epitome of sensitivity. He'd dazzle her with candlelight dinners and walks on the beach. But it what she deserved.

_But she's touching his chest now_

_He takes off her dress now _

_Let me go…_

Plus, according to Hilde, Quatre was beautiful. Heero's heartbeat quickened as he thought about what was happening back at the club. She'd slow dance with him, and Quatre would press his body against the woman he could only dream of holding. He would call his chauffeur and offer her a ride home. Relena would tell him it was too far, and that maybe she could stop by his place. He'd lead her up to his room. He'd tell her how much he loved her and how wonderful she was and how didn't deserve her. She would open the door and take him to the bed…

_I just can't look its killing me_

_And taking control_

Heero shook his head; he couldn't take it. All this was happening to him because Relena had led him on. That one kiss had stolen his sanity for sure.

_Jealousy,_

_Turning saints into the sea_

All he'd been able to think about since the party was her, and he had considered it a blessing. Now he couldn't feel more cursed. He wished it were anyone but Quatre. He wished it could be some stranger he could say was too ugly or too cruel or too poor for Relena.

_Twilling through sick lullabies,_

_Choking on your alibis_

But no. It was Quatre, and they would be perfect together. Heero heard the door slam and Duo cracked open his door.

"Dude, are you asleep?" he asked.

"No, I just had a long day." He secretly wished he could tell Duo how he felt. But he didn't trust himself to talk about it. He knew he was on the verge of tears. All because of that damn kiss!

_But its just the price I pay_

_Destiny is calling me_

_Open up my eager eyes_

_Cuz I'm Mr. Brightside_

Heero felt his old mask of stoicism fall over him like a black curtain. 'Damn good thing I saw that,' he told himself, 'Me and her would be awful together. She never should have kissed me; she knows who I am and I know who I am. Quatre is a more reasonable choice."

He slid back into the oblivion he used to take shelter in during the war. He'd close his eyes and block the faces of the dead from him as he blanked his mind. But this was so different so personal. He tried to harden his heart to there overwhelming emotions. Then he realized it.

_I never…_

'I've never felt this much before. I've never felt this deeply, this strongly,' he thought, 'What is happening to me?' His breathing was slow and shallow in his ears. 'Heero, you're in love with her.'

_I never…_

He got out of bed. He pulled on his jacket and began walking. He found himself at Relena's house. 'She'll be home, she has to beg,' his mind begged. He rang the doorbell. She answered the door in a silk blue nightgown. Suddenly, Heero realized he had no idea what he was doing there. The two stared at each other.

"Heero…?" she questioned softly, a look of guilt in her eyes. Her eyes were smeared with eyeliner, and it had run down her cheeks.

He decided to do what he usually did: not think and not look back. "I saw you with Quatre tonight." She began crying.

_I never…_

"I…um…I didn't know what to do," she began, practically ranting, "You never called so I figured…and then Quatre asked me out. Then when you called…what was I supposed to do?" His eyes followed hers as they darted back and forth. Again his heart was pounding in his ears. Finally, he grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her.

_I never…_

A/N: R&R, please?


End file.
